The electrostatic coating is a coating method by applying a high voltage to a rotating atomizer head of a coating machine to charge negatively atomized coating particles and by causing an object to adsorb onto the coating particles through electrostatic force while causing the object to serve as a positive electrode, which is excellent in coating efficiency, so that it is frequently used in the coating of an automobile body, or the like.
And now, in such an electrostatic coating, a part of atomized coating particles scattered circumferentially is attached to the surface of the coating machine and when they are left as they are, they drip down from the coating machine during the coating and become a cause for degrading the coating quality. Therefore, at a certain time interval, a cleaning process for cleaning a stain of the coating machine becomes necessary. However, for performing the cleaning of the coating machine, the operation is necessary to be stopped and depending on the case, the coating machine should be detached from a coating robot, so that the coating is stopped during that time and the productivity becomes sacrificed.
Then, conventionally generally, the stain of the coating machine has been dealt with only by covering the coating machine with a cover and by exchanging the cover. In this case, as a material of the cover, for intending to suppress the attaching of the atomized coating particles as much as possible, resin having high insulation performance is frequently used. However, partially, the use of a semi-conductive resin is attempted (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-4-74555